


Doodling Hearts

by Derpy_is_awesome



Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Injured Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Slight Humor, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), i think that's all lol, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: Lance gets an injured ankle.Keith doodles a bit on his new cast to try and decorate the cast a bit, and to express his love for his boyfriend in miniature doodles drawn by a sharpie.Inspired by prompt:[Lance] hurt their ankle and is laid up with a cast and crutches. [Keith] is sitting next to them, doodling little hearts on their cast to cheer them up.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Doodling Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy and short lol, enjoy
> 
> Drop a comment/kudos if you enjoyed :)
> 
> BTW, I have a bunch of prompts and such (from a prompt generator, of course, lol), so I'm just trying to finish up all of those to get them out of the way of my currents WIP's, so expect a lot more shorts like this one and the ones before it :3

Lance groaned dramatically as he flopped down against the familiar mattress of his bed in his dorm room.

His ankle was throbbing where it was tucked away in a protective cast, propped up on two pillows that his roommate and boyfriend adjusted dutifully with a small, fond smile.

“I told you not to jump off Coran’s roof.” Keith chided, pressing a gentle kiss to Lance’s lips as he reminded the Cuban of the stunt he'd pulled, jumping off their history teacher's classroom roof after receiving a dare from their mutual friend, who Lance believed was actually a gremlin.

Lance only shrugged, “I’ll be fine. Besides, Pidge got the recording of the flip I did, and now you have to take care of me.” He paused, grinning, “I think that’s a win-win sorta thing.”

Keith scoffed, biting back a smile, “I take care of you, injured or not.” He pressed a second kiss to Lance’s lips, and then added affectionately, “Dummy.”

“Your dummy,” Lance winked, shifting to get a look at the cast. He frowned.

“My cast looks so plain. Can you draw something on it?” Lance requested, Keith following his gaze. Lance’s boyfriend was silent for a moment before he hummed, nodding. “Yeah, I got an idea babe. One sec,” he rose to his feet, leaving Lance on his bed as he walked to his desk, grabbing a navy blue marker before returning to Lance’s side.

“Any requests?” Keith asked as he uncapped the marker, looking up at Lance as he began doodling hearts at the edges of the cast.

“Mm,” Lance took a moment to think before he grinned, “Draw me a bunch of hearts. Doodle. I don’t care. Just make it cute.”

Keith returned the grin with one of his own, bending over Lance’s injury and carefully beginning to scribble small designs onto the white cast.

Keith hummed quietly as he worked and Lance relaxed as he listened, smiling contently as drawings and doodles appeared on his cast.

Lance felt himself begin to doze off, eyes fluttering shut as Keith quieted down after a few moments.

As Lance drifted into a peaceful sleep, Keith finished up his work quickly.

He completed his doodles with a mini flourish, cheeks pleasantly pink as he wrapped a heart around his writing.

When Lance would wake later, he’d see “K + L”, in the middle of a large heart in the middle of his cast, his own heart warming pleasantly.


End file.
